Bruises Will Fade But Memories Wont
by eclare-luver
Summary: This is a story about sakura getting beaten until she cant take it anymmore and NOBODY knows not even Sasuke but he begins to get suspicious what will he do? RATED M SO IT WONT GET DELETED :D THIS IS SASUSAKU!
1. Unconsious State for me :

Ok yeah i know a NEW sasusaku High school story the other I got writes Block on :( So sad so sad.. SO im starting out fresh. This one is mysterious at least i think ;)

It was 6:45 AM as a groggy pink haired girl woke up from her slumber and sat up rubbing her eyes then yawning, "Mhhh.." she said while streching her arms forward.

She smacked her lips until she couldnt handle the taste of her breath anymore and got of bed and made her way to the bathroom dragging her small feet along with her. She leaned over the sink and looked at her face, the bruises had numbed and didnt hurt anymore only if you hit them hard.

It would take a mirical to conceal these mark, so she just stripped down out of her pink pj's and turned on the hot water. Once in she let the water wash away her sanity leaving her to wake up fully, she washed herself with soap and rinsed, turning the water off she felt cold so she wrapped her lightly tanned towel around her and made her way out.

It was now 7:00 AM and sakura made it to the closet and took out her clothes, a white tee that had in purple and pink 'PRINCESS' and black skinny jeans and white converse. She zipped up her black jacket and made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, spit out the goo in her mouth and washed her face scraping out the crust in her eyes.

"Ngh.." She said while taking out concelare and tried to cover up the black and blue marks on her face, I mean wouldnt her friends say anything? Yes they would so she tried her best and TADA it looked like she hadnt been touched!

Then quickly combed her hair into a high pony tail leaving a curly strand in the front. She slung her bookbag over her shoulder quite boyishly and made her way downstaires. She walked out the door and ignored the breakfeast that had been prepared and the note left on the table.

the wind blew through sakuras face, it was only december 1st and it was our day back from thanksgiving break wicht wasnt soo great for this girl. Her name is Sakura Haruno.. she had shiny emarlde eyes pink bubblegum hair and a great boyfriend.

She walked into the parking lot and into the school entrance.. Everybody was already outside gathering their books for first period, "Ngh..." she muttered and made her way to her locker and eneterd the combination. Once done she opened her empty dull locker and put some stuff in and left the stuff for first second and , beacuse after lunch she could get them.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist making her wince silently in pain and his husky voice whispered into her ear "Guess whoo?" The she masked her pain and said

SAKRUAS POV

"The hottest boy ever! THat is NOT sasuke uchiha the great big LOSER!" I joked around with him.

Of course I knew it was him! He spun me around grabbed his heart and joked "That hurt saki it really did!" then i gasped dramaticlly "Oh no it was SASUKE?" the he hugged me and kissed my forhead. He was a head and half taller than me and had black chicken butt hair onyxe eyes and was real strong! His white button down shirt flexed his musceles and his jeans made me want to ravish him hehehe.. (A/N: LOL!)

Yes he was sasuke uchiha the school heart thron with many fangirls and ONE girlfreind yup ME SO BACK OFF :D. I will one day as he quotes be 'sakura Uchiha' that made me giggle and he looked down smiled and asked "whats so funny?" then i shake my head.

"SAKURAAAA! TEMEEE!" Yup i guess you know whos this ramen loving kid, you know spiky blonde hair sea blue eyes loves Hinata his girlfriend? YUp Naruto Uzamik And by his side was his girlfriend i mentioned earlier Hinata hyuuga she had ivory eyes and midnight blue hair that sparkled around.

"NEHHHH! GUYS WAIT UP!" A girl yelled coming behind them, she leaned on her knees to catch her breath and flashed a smile at us Yup she had light blonde hair pale baby blue eyes always has her hair tied up in a pony tail with her bangs to the side?

Yeah Ino Yakamana My BESTT freind and a ex fangirl of sasuke! "Hey guys!" I said while sasuke "hn" his FAVEORITE word i playfully punched him and said "Ima get you a how to talk in a sentance for dummies for your b-day" I said and smirked.

"Heh atleast I dont have Bubblegum hair!" He said and crossed his arms jokingly and i pouted "You know you love my bubblegum hair!" then he smiled and kissed me "Yeah i do" he said when he pulled away.

"Heh save the mushy stuff for later and get a.. Hmm i dont know.." Natuo spat out Putting a finger on his chin pretending to think "ROOM!" Ino Hinata and Naruto yelled. "KUSOOO! SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled back pulling me tighter to him making me wince and push him away.

They all looked at me and I looked at them with tears in my eyes because it hurt when sasuke pulled me closer. "NGGH.. uhm..." I stated while thinking of an excuse "I uhm hit my ribs on a desk cause this boy pushed me.." Then i covered my mouth HORRIBLE EXCUSE IF SASUKES THEIR!

Sasuke has a problem... When he gets SUPER DUPER pissed he tends to go on a rampage and kill the person well not litterally jsut beat him up BAD. "WHO WAS IT!" He yelled while cracking his knuckels.

Gulping I took a breath and carresed his cheek "Please stop please.." I said softly and he calmed down and gabbed my hand. "Lets go to first Naruto and saki " he said while smirking.

We all walked to Kakashi-senseis class Nothing unusaul, he wasnt their yet until half an hour tilll the period ends, which was about right...Now.

"Hey class-" "LIARRR!" I yelled pointing a angrily shaking finger at him but winced quietly and slowly put it back. I cant belive i have a brusie on my shoulder i need to check this out now!

Once we took our seats, Which was sasuke to the right naruto to the left and me in the middle. Naruto USED to be on the right but i usually tend to drop my things on the left so naruto can pick it up not sasuke cause sasuke WILL get annoyed.

Kakashi plopped into his seat and took out his orange book. Hmmm Kakashi sensei had a mask over his face and you could HARDLY tell if he had a blush beacuse of the mask he had shiny silver hair that was ruffled and loves Button down shirts and reading his PERVY book.

I raised my hand, and he flatly asked me "What?"

"Can i go to the bathroom?" "Yea sure whatever." he said not even looking up from his PERVY book. I SWEAR I

Getting uo from my seat put a note on sasukes desk picked up my book bag and slipped out of the room.

SASUKES POV  
I watched sakura get up. she placed a neatlyfolded peice of paper on my desk and left with her stuff. I opened the paper and read her Pink swirly cursive and it read

_Sasuke-kun! Hey im sorry but Im going to the nurse to check out a few things ill be back in time ill meet you by your locker bye Love, Sakura-chan._

I folded it back the same way and stuffed it into my pocket.

SAKURAS POV  
I entered into a place that had NURSES OFFICE written on the top. She had bandaged my ribs and healed my bruises. "You need to go home. You CANT stay here." Ny mind regirested it finaly and I walked out with the pass thanking her.

As promised i stood by sasukes locker. Sasuke cant know mabey ill just text him! yah i will I thought to myself begginging to walk away but something pulled me back. "Hey gourgeus" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke i needa go home Nurse's orderes so bye see ya" I stood on my tipppytoes for a kiss until sasuke stopped me. "NO! im TAKING you their!" THEN he leaned down and kissed me and took my hand and DRAGGED me to his black ferrari car.

"Ngh Sasuke-kun Not neccisary" i said trying to get him to not take me home. "YES it is." he said opening my door then i slipped into the seat. "Please sasuke!" Sakura begged but all he did was Hn me and I shused putting on my seatbelt.

He started up the car and we left. The whole drive home we styaed in a silence until we got to my house dad was waiting for me KUSOOO! :( I told sasuke "bye" and was about to get out until he pulled me back and kissed me.

Once out of the car my dad had grabbed my hand and i waved bye to the leaving car.

My dad "jared" was gripping my hand until i pulled away and rubbed my wrist ".**SLUT**!" he yelled in my face I was pushsed inside to house and told to go to my room and stay their.

I ran up to my room and locked it sobbing into my pillow i feared the worst. He knocked on the door harder and harder and harder until he broke it with one huge punch.

He walked up to me slowly and i shot my head up from the noise he had his belt off and had whipped me. I screamed and screamed as he kicked me and i was huddled into a little corner into my walk in closet. "NO!" I yelled witch earned me a blow to the stomach breaking my once healed ribs.

"YOU WANNA GO BE A SLUT GO AHEAD!" He said while beating me in the closet my tears wanted to spill but i didnt let them my lips wanted to scream but i bit them not daring let a little whimper out my mouth.

Once he was done he backed awy with sweat beads slipping from the side of his Black hair. "THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!" he said and shut the closet door leaving me in total darkness.

I had a small closet and i was clauhstrophobic and i breathed in and out slowly and hardly I needed to get out but he put my berure over it making it hard to push with my weakness today. My stomach growled I havnt eaten anything all day and was not about to now my heart beated slower and slower until I screamed out as a jolt of pain shocked my body leaving me in an uncounsious state in the cold darkness.

* * *

WOOOOOW! :O


	2. Tangled in sheets&Pillow meet face

NANIIII! I GOT A REVEIWW! ARIGATO!

* * *

I heard the door shift open and i fluttered my eys opened, "Get up its 6:00 AM so get ready for school Im leaving for work." and he left. Groaning i got up using the clothes to help me soon almost all the clothes were on the floor from supporting me.

I clutched my stomach, this time i will NOT go to the nurse, every step I took to the bathroom made it feel like i was steeping on nails as i was being pulled in half slowly and painfully. I stripped down my clothes from yesterday and took an hour long bath.

Getting out I wiped the fog away from the mirror and checked out my bruises. They were bad they were black only black and it had some glints of purple on it. I looked at my neck it had hand prints on them, so i decided to take out a turtle neck. Some of the clothes were on the floor they were clean.

Cause rember how i needed support ueah some clothes ended out in front of the closet. I picked up a green turtle neck and ripped bright blue jeans. taking out my socks i put them on and a pair of black converse.

I was still in the bathroom as i got my bra and underwear put them on including my clothes. I leaned on the sink for support as i raised my hand up and got my makeup kit. I groaned as it felt like my shoulder was being pulled out of its socket.

I put on my my concealer and it covered it a bit though it looked a bit black still. I combed and brushed my hair into two low pig tails and left a curl on the side on my face i dont know its like my signature mark.

I got up and slung my bookbag over my shoulder I felt like i was about to fall from the weight. I pinched my cheeks and bit my lip to make it have some colors I was very pale and hungry. I took my time to get to school and i was RIGHT ON TIME.

I walked inside of Kakashi-senseis class noticed he wasnt here and took my seat in the middle to find Naruto but not Sasuke. "Hey weres sasuke?" i asked and he looked at me and said "I dont know I thought he was with you.." But then sasuke came in.

He came up to me and kissed me on the forhead and sat down. "heh Itachi made me get an apple Yuck.." he said and I grabbed it and bit into it making it seem like it was food from a five star resturant. I bit harder and swallowed and they were looking at me like crazy. I gulped hard and said "heh Hungry?" then Naruto searched his book bag for something.. "Hm here sakura I dont like this so you can have it" it was A chocolate bar and a sunny-D. I ate the apple chocolate and washed it down with the sunny-D then i threw it out and thanked them.

Like if on cue sensie came in. Like his daily rutine he read his pervy book and everyone chattered away. Sakura then realized her 2 day essay report was due TODAy it was assigned last friday! So sakura got to work covering my bruise befor he got suspicous

I stared at my finished work and smiled proudly as sasuke and naruto were texting eachother i know stuiped right they were right NEXT to eachother.. I sweat dropped glanincing at both of them.

The bell rang making me push my things in slowly and easily. I slung it over my shoulder and walked out with naruto and sasuke by my side who were waiting for me. Next was hmm uhmm Gym.

*whistle blows* "Ok now youtful friends please go Boys VS girls dogeball" *Whistel blow. I hurried and grabbed one leathal weapon. A red rubber ball. i threw it at sasuke but her doged and I saw sai throw one at me and i threw mine witch collided with his sending it back hitting his face.

Hinata got hit in the stomach ad ino in her face. I was the only girl and Naruto and sasuke were the only boys their. I gulped as their balls were sent toward me I jumped in the air and fell bacck they had NO balls while i had 3 mine and theirs.

I smiled and ran up until the green line and shot it hit nartuo sqaure in the face as i threw one at sasuke and one at the wall. He doged the one i sent toward him and as he smirked the ball that was behind him hit him in the ball.

I didnt know how much pain i caused until all that pain was released and sent me into a state of shock causing me to fall over doubling in pain. I clutched my stoamach only to hear sasuke call my voice out and running over to me I blacked out.

I tunred to see sasuke and naruto by the bad. I shot up andd looked at my surroundings blue walls uchiha signs I was in sasukes bedroom. I stared at the clock '4:34' I gasped.

"Hey-" i cutt naruto off by throwin him on the floor and reached my phone and ran through text their was one that caught my eye

**time:11:43  
From: Dad  
To: Sakura**

**Slut ill be out until Febuary 28. Dont get pregnate or else.**

I smiled and relazied my whole body was numb and i fell over "uh-oh!" i said and sasuke ccaught me. he laided me down on the bed. "Ok now tell me what happened in Gym?" He asked. "Uhmm... the desk pain came back heh?" i said more like a question than answer.

"OK.." he didnt buy it i knew it but i saved me some time. "I numbed your body with pills they gave you and i brought you back youll be staying here for a week?" I nodded "I called your dad and he siad ok.." "YOU CALLED MY DAD?" i yelled

he nodded slowly with wide eyes I sunk in and leaned back knowing what beating i was getting when he came back...

sasuke passed me some chicken soup and i drank it down, the hot liquid warming up my throath. "lay down for an hour then ill come and give you another pill that wont numb you but will make you ease up the pain."

I nodded as he tunred off the lamp exited with naruto and closed the door. I snuggled into his sheets they smelled of vanilla I loved it and soon found my drifting away.

_"STOP!" i yelled blocking my face from blows. "YOU SLUT WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT WHY!" he yelled at me punching my gut. "BEACUSE I SAID SOO!" I yelled and got a punch right in the face. The door bursted open to reveal_

_"SASUKE!" I yelled while sobbing into my hand I stood up no matter what pain shot through my body._

_'DAd' stabbed him in the heart making him fall to the floor in front of me his eyes rolling back infront of me "AHHHHH SASUKE!" I yelled._

I shot up in cold sweat the dream... it was soo vivid! I looked at the time only 10 minutes until an hour so i got out the bed to the door. i have never been in his hosue and it was a mansion. itachi was out right now i guessed and walked down the stairs.

I saw sasuke sipping a cup of soda while talking on the phone "Shes alright yeah ill take care of her by ino and hinata." he hung up. I entered and he smiled and shoved something at me. "Heres you pain killeres take one and here" sasuke gave me a glass of water that was on his side.

I took one out and Popped it into myy mouth and washed it down. I tasted like cherries and i smirked at sasuke "Cherries?" i asked he shrugged smirked and said "hey it was either me choosing cherries or naruto choosion miso soup ramen flavor even tough it doesnt existt Heh" He said while standing and hugging me.

"Soo were will i sleep?" I asked, my body had gotten its feeling back as he led me up the stairs.

Sasuke stopped at a door that had said Guest room but sasuke took of the block of wood that said that and replaced it with a pink peice of block that had it written in purple 'Sakura'.

I squeled and hugged him as he opened the door to reveal a pink room with a walk in closet a plasma a mini rifrigerato and a bed. "YAYYYY!" I jumped on the bed wow those pain killers really worked! I smiled and hugged the pillow.

"Heh come here saki!" He commanded and i did he hugged me and i stood on my tippytoes and kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he around my waist, he begged me for entrance as i obliged he tougned wrestles with me and then i wanted to pull away cause i saw a pillow on the floor so we didnt trip but all he did was push me to him and kiss me even more passionatly if thats even possible.

He tripped and i tripped causing us to fall backwards and us tangled in the sheets, then we heard footsteps on the hallway and we knew we were in trouble the door bursted open to reveal Naruto, Ino, and hinata I panicked and threw the first thing i could find whitch sadly in narutos case was a haribrush and chucked it at naruto witch he had gotten hit with and they all shut the door and ran downstairs.

I sighed and leaned on sasukes chest witch was rock hard. "Your a dumbass for working out you asnd your stuiped six pack.. its rock hard." Sasuke was about to say something until Itachi came in with open eyes sasuke chucked a pillow at him that had hit him in the face and then fall back while closing the door. He bursted out laughin at us outside the door.

Sasuke said "Your mad cause im hotter.." then i shook my head and slammmed his face with a pillow that i had mamaged to leave and cover his face with but he muffleled out im hotter and i shoved it in harder then he repeated it and i sighed and laughed took the pillow off and kissed him and I laied on he cheast as he with his arms around me and thats were we fell asleep thank god its friday..

* * *

WOW!


	3. Some akward moments

Ch.3..

* * *

I Fumbled around trying to hug sasuke but i didnt find him and i opened my eyes. I was in my 'Guest room' and I yamed and looked around. I rembered i hadnt brung any clothes so i entered sauskes room.

He wasnt their so i grabbed one of his shorts he owns shorts? WTF? and one of his huge white tee's with an uchiha symbol on the back. I took his towel and left to the bathroom.

I opened a door i guess was the bathroom since it was a light blue and it was, I locked the door and opened the faucet. I stripped down and put my clothes in a hamper I rembered my shoes were in sasukes room but i didnt want to put on converse so i will just take one of his sandles.

I closed the faucet and left wrapping sasukes towel around me dirty thoughts filled my mind as i blushed a maroone shade. I left with sasukes clothes in my hand. SHIT! I got lost and i turned on my heel and opened a door. it had a note on it 'Sakura.. I knew you would get lost so go in this room and take some uh...undergarments'

I knew whos room was this.. Sasukes mOm i rember meeting her one day until she was sadly murdered with her husband. I enterd and took some and put the in my hand as i shut the door and left to my room,

I put them on and i slipped on sasukes sandles and combed my hair into a high ponytail with my two scrunchies and i left to the bathroom and took a pink toothbrush witch was mine since sasuke probly bought it.

I brushed my teeth and made my way downstaires to sasuke and itachi having a glare down.

"Now now.. dont go- NGH!" the pain came back i quickly popped a pill into my mouth and drank it with sasukes orange juice the juice wasnt as tasteful as i though it wold be and i started coughing loudly ass sasuke patted my back I finnaly gulped and sat down next to sasuke.

"So what was it I saw you two doing?" I asked. "glaring.." sasuke said drinking his juice. "I need to go to work ill leave you two in peace bye.." and with that itachi left the house. I turned and asked "Hungry?" he nodded and i got up making him chuckle.

He stood up and turned me around "Sakura? Why do you have my boxers on?" I blushed and said "I-uh-what-uhm.." He laughed as i hid my face in his chest "not funny.." I said and he replied "Its ok so ill help you." he said and walked me to the other room withc had the stove and everything.

"No sit and watch tv ill do it!" i said and he obliged after a little argument on that and left. I cracked some eggs mixed it with spices bacon and celery. I smelled it and smiled I also took some cookie batter and made cookie and I took out two glasses of milk put them on seprete trays then the egg omlete on a plate then the tray and 2 cookies for each person. I took them in my hands and I entered the living room seeing sasuke not their so i placed them on the table infront of the couch.

"BOO!" Sasuke yelled from behind the couch and i reacted quickly and chucked something at sasuke witch was a remote and it hit him square in the chest making the romote brake in half. I Punched him square in the face for scaring me. "YOU BAKA! DONT DO THAT!" he chuckled and jumped on the couch and i sat next to him. He tasted it and smiled "Awsome cooking-OH COOKIES!" He said and nibbled on the cookie infront of him.

Once done eating we sat watching a movie a scary one. "NOOO!" I yelled covering my face with sasukes chest.

He smiled and hugged me.

The door opened "YO YO YOOOOO!" they said and i jumped up and chucked something at the person wtich was the mug we drank from and the person blocked it.

MY heart was beating so fast and i was so scared that i started crying Naruto and sasuke came and sasuke punched naruto "BAKA! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" he yelled. and i stopped crying and wiped away my tears and sniffed,

Sasuke took me in his arms and said it was ok and kissed my large forhead.

Naruto was gone i guess he was scared what would happen next.

That night Itachi was reading a book in the livivng room and i was watching TV next to him. Sasuke was getting some clothes and under garments witch i bet he had has a nosebleed by now. It was akward as we waited for sasuke. The door opened to reveal sasuke in his black unzipped jacket and bags of clothes.

He had dried up blood on his nose and i knew he had a nosebleed now. I jumped up and got my clothes and left. The akward neess was too much too handle so i packed my clothes into drawers. Sighing i looked up at the door and sasuke opened it i sensed him coming.

"Hey you ok?" he asked sincerly as he sat next to me on the bed and hugged me. I nodded and yawned. I looked at my bed and crawked in and hugged my covers.

Sasuke smileed as he followed along and hugged me tightly. i smiled as he turned on the TV so we could watch a romance. I smiled and sasuke then said "EHhm wait." He took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants,

I blushed and hid my face in a pillow he then hugged me again and i knew he was naked...**...NOT!**

I smiled and leaned against him tommorow was sunday ehhh... Not so excited.

SORRY ITS SHORT


	4. Dreams Are My Nightmares

I tossed in my sleep groaning a bit,

_"Hmm so I see this is the Uchiha boy?" Jared smirked his twisted grin i wish i could just wipe off his face, Sasuke was infront of me protecting me and in a flash he dissapeared and fell to the ground._

_I Shut my eyees and slid down the door sobbing as i could mentally picture Jared licking the blood off the silver knife, I covered my mouth as i saw sasuke spitting blood out and i muffled a scream and fell on his chest._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as my tears soaked his shirt! He was the only one their I wanted him to live! Why couldnt he stay out of this! I sobbed finding it hard to breath, "Heh useless" Jared said and threw the knife on the ground and walked out the room._

_I looked at the knife and held it in my shaking arm I pressed it to my throat as i breathed in and out in a shaky tone, I paused then in a flash i was on the ground with blood coming from my throat. I wanted to die next to sasuke and i will._

_I looked around me for the last time the walls itself were closing in on the I was seeing triple and i feel my eyes rolling behind my skull, I let the knife out my grip as it tumbled onto the floor._

_"what a slut." I heard and felt myself being dragged away, my eyes started rolling back into place as i felt liquid being poured into my mouth a healing liquid. I Gasped and tried to spit it out but jared pressed my cheeks making me swallow._

_My clothes were being tugged on until i was exposed, i yelled as he tried to shimmy down my jeans i pulled them back up bad mistake jared shot me on my arms making them go numb and useless. He pulled them down with force and i yelled "NOOOOOOO!" I felt useless at that time, sasuke..._

I shot up from my dream in cold sweat and tears flowing from my eyes down onto the sheet soaking it i breathed a shaky tone and pulled my knees to my chest trying to calm down.

My heart felt like it was about to explode i looked out the window it was morning, tears still fell from my eyes the experience seemed so so real! I sobbed into my knees and ran my hand through my bublegum pink hair.

My emeralde eyes no more shone, I had bags under my eyes and hell i walked out with puffy eyes. I knew sasuke was in his room still since it was only 7:00 am and so i walked into his room finding him sleeping peacefully.

I frowned and turned until a voice stopped me "hey s-sakura!" he said rubbing his eyes and yawning, checking the time he looked back at me and asked me what happened, obivously he saw my eyes, i couldnt tell him what happened or else...or else what happened in my dream will come true.

I shook my head and he stood up concerened , i breathed in and newly found tears poured out "Ni-night-nightmare.." I said, and he embraced me in his arms and whispered "everythings fine now everythings fine" I Sobbed in his chest and found it hard to breath "It was real s-sasuke! s-so r-real!" I cried.

He whispered again as i sobbed louder, he rubbed circles on my back and i cried letting myself lean into him. After some time i started to calm down and stopped and sniffed and tried to reagain my breath.

Sasuke has never seen this part of me i bet hes scared now. Soon i fell asleep in his arms feeling safe.

_"SAKURA!" sasuke yelled to me waving, i smiled and stood from my swing and ran to him as the flowers popped out behind us and cheasy music began to play. "AND...CUTT!" naruto yelled I sweat dropped at his comment._

_After some time sasuke and i were back on set re-acting the scence we did. Soon the lights turned off leaving us in pitch black darkness. THe spot lights came on me and sasuke the rest is black. I squinted my eyes blinded from the spot lights._

_"s-sasuke?" I asked looking at him he shook his head and ripped his mask off. It was JARED then another spotlight came on and it was sasuke hanging from a rope that hung tightly around his arms._

_I yelled and screamed hoping naruto would hear me but nobody responded the only reply i got was from my echo. He smirked and shot at sasuke I tried to move but couldnt i tired but all i did was flinch from an ounce of pain that hit me i was shot "OWWWW! ARGHH! EH!" I yelled in pain and tried to hold onto the bleeding wound but i was paralysed._

_Soon sasuke was done...dead. my tears couldnt even flow out so all i was left to was screaming until my voice ran out. Jared shot the rope and sasuke fell to the ground with a thud soon jared was gone._

_The lights returned for me to see everyone dead blood splattered on the white walls. I stumbled as I regained my strength and fell to my knees sobbing I ran to sasuke and as i did the lights came off agian and i was paralyzed until gravity lifted me up from the dark and sent me down to hell._

I woke up again in sweat and found sasuke not with me, frowning i calmed down beacuse my eyes were dry so i couldnt cry anymore.

I walked to the bathroom took a shower brushed my teeth and put on a pink tank top that said in white **SAKURA BLOSSEM** that ino custom made for her. Then she put on her black denim shorts a white belt and her white nikes.

SMiling sakura combed her damp hair back into a high ponytail and ofcourse a curl in the front but she finished it by putting a cherryblossem pin on her hair. She smiled again and left downstaires.

"Goood morning itachi-san And good morning Sasuke-kun!" I said smiling at my raven haired boyfreind i saw a hot cup of coffe on my seat and i took it smiled as a gratitude and drank as the hot liquid ran down my parched throat.

Itachi looked up from his book closed it and left but apparently he read something else under that book of Encyclopedia. A orange book slipped out of the encyclopedia and i hurried to pick it up but itachi left, curiousty got the better of me and i opened it up in the middle and read a page.

**_Ami took her robe and ripped it off exposing her bare body to mayuki as they both kissed eachother landing into the comfy bed Mayuki kised her and came lower onto the kiss and licked her as ami moaned a scream "ahh mayuki!" She moaned as mayuki came to her-_**

That was all I needed to read to get me as red as a tomato! Sasuke smirked at me in amusement "Curiousity Killed the cat sakura didnt you know Meow meow" He joked and i slowly set the book on the table my flush getting redder.

Itachi had been reading that book but covered it up by 'reading' encyclopedia. I sat down and glared at the book as if it were an annoying naruto on a sugar rush. "Meowww put the claws away kitten rawrr" he purred to me as he walked by me and i punched him playfully.

"shut upp" I smiled. He smirked and kissed me then i groaned knowing we have school tommorow.

* * *

NOT MUCHH IM SORRY BUT IM TIRED :S


	5. Bathroom WRITERS BLOCKSHORT CH

Sasusaku 3

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP the alarmclock rang, i searched for the snooze button thinking i was in my room and with my eyes closed i walked into the bathroom then opened my eyes and screamed "!"

Sasuke had a towel wrapped around his waist and I covered my eyes and my face turned red as a tomato. He shut the bathroom door and I took a bath and as soon as I came out my face was still red and I thought about the moment.

Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.

I looked down and saw blood...Blood...BLOOD?

My stomach dropped as my face fell, my stomach felt queezy as i went pale. A look at blood i would DIE! I was such a perv! I took a paper towel and cleaned it off with warm water as i brushed my teeth.

I rolled my eyes as I came out and saw Sasuke smirking at me his wet hair still dripping with water and the smell of apple shampoo lingered through my nose, i sniffed it in and grabbed clothes then quickly left not letting Sasuke get the pleasure of me blushing.

I slipped on undergarments then my blank white tee,black skinnys and black converse. I combed down my short hair and let it stay that way, i walked out and sasuke was drying his hair, i smirked and twirled around as he hugged me from behind.

"Stay steady" he said and then kissed me. I kissed back and then we ran out the door to the school.

* * *

WRITERS BLOCK HELPP!


End file.
